


My Love

by ItReallyBeLikeThatSometimes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death Eaters, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Lucius Malfoy - Freeform, M/M, Narcissa Malfoy - Freeform, Sad Ending, The Dark Mark, draco x harry - Freeform, ginny weasley - Freeform, hermione granger - Freeform, the war - Freeform, voldemort - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItReallyBeLikeThatSometimes/pseuds/ItReallyBeLikeThatSometimes
Summary: Not all stories have happy endings.





	My Love

> **_Break the boy, make him weak, Draco._ **

____

“ _Harry_ …” The blonde whispered sweetly into Harry’s ear, tracing a finger around his exposed chest. “They’re not good for you..” The smaller male nuzzled his face further into the blonde boy’s chest, yawning quietly.

“Who?..” he murmured softly, wrapping his arms around the soft skin of Draco’s torso. “ _Hermione_..” he breathed out “..And _Ron_.”

Harry looked up into the blonde’s grey eyes, resting his chin on the other’s chest. “What do you mean Draco? They’re my best friends, you know that..” The look in the raven haired boy’s eyes saddened.

Draco smiled and placed a soft kiss on the boy’s forehead. “Haven’t you noticed, the last few months.. They’ve _only_ been there when they needed you. I was the one that was there when you needed them.”

Harry lowered his eyes, just staring into the air. “But I would never have gotten this far without them.. They helped me _so_ much.” He said in a breathy voice. “Hermione’s so clever, she always knows what to do when we need it..”

“And Ron always tell us these bad jokes, that are actually funny. He lightens the mood, and just makes everything seem much brighter.. I’d never gotten this far without Hermione’s smartness and Ron’s bravery.”

Harry felt a familiar knot in his throat, tears prickling in his eyes. He shut his eyes tightly, tears rolling down his slightly pink cheeks. Draco put a firm hand under the other’s chin, forcing him to look up. He carefully wiped the tears off his cheeks with his thumb.

“Don’t cry” he whispered, pecking the other’s nose. “It’s time to let them go.. They’re not good for you anymore. They don’t need you anymore, Harry. Cut them off.” Harry nodded, quietly sobbing. “Yeah..”

____

“Sod off! I don’t need you and Hermione anymore.” Harry yelled at his two best friends. Tears threatening to fall. It _was_ hard. _So_ hard to watch their eyes fill with betrayal in front of him. Because of him.

“I can do this on my own, you’ve helped enough.” Harry sobbed, his body slightly shaking. “I-I don’t want you to get hurt, so leave, just go.” He looked down, not being able to look into their eyes.

“But Harry-” Hermione said, Harry abruptly cutting her off. “I said leave!” Harry was on the edge. He wanted to fall onto his knees and beg them to stay. Tell them how much he loved them, and cherished their friendship. How he couldn’t do it alone. How he needed them.

“Wow. So much for so little. Goodbye Harry.” Ron said with a broken voice before grabbing Hermione’s hand, pulling her away. Harry watch them leave. Leave forever. But it would make it all better. They didn’t need him after all, right?

“I’m so sorry..” Harry whispered as he fell to his knees, hiding his face in his hands, soaking them in the tears that wouldn’t stop falling. He kept crying, and crying. He cried so much that his whole body started shaking. His body hurt. Life hurt. It hurt. Everything hurt.

____

Ever since he cut off Hermione and Ron, Harry hadn’t talked to anyone, only Draco. Hadn’t eaten. Never showed up in his classes. He distanced himself from everyone else. He missed them. He missed them like hell. Even when they were bickering. He missed that too.

“ _Well done_ ” Draco had said when Harry told him that he did it. The lively boy that Harry once was now replaced by an emotionless, broken person. Harry only spoke to Draco. Whenever he went to class he would only answer yes or no questions. The teachers had stopped asking him.

He was focused on finding and killing Voldemort. That was his goal. It was what he was born to do. To kill The Dark Lord. He was Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One. Yet, Harry wished he was The Boy Who Died.

____

Draco pushed Harry against a wall, making him gasp. The blonde took the opportunity and slid his tongue into the other’s mouth, exploring every inch of it. He slowly graced his knee over the other’s crotch, earning breathy and slow moans.

Draco grinned as Harry melted away in the heated kiss, tugging on the edge of Draco’s sweater. “Off” Harry demanded and Draco removed himself, letting Harry take off the fabric covering his upper body.

Draco put his left hand back on the wall, but Harry saw something black on Draco’s arm as he did. Draco always wore bandage on his left arm, telling Harry that he just hurt his arm really bad.

“Hm?” Harry groaned and pulled away from Draco’s lips, removing the other’s left arm from the wall. Harry froze. His heart started pounding in his chest, his body wouldn’t let him breathe. His eyes were glued onto the blonde’s arm, unwilling to look away.

Everything shattered in front of Harry’s eyes, when his body finally let him breathe he started hyperventilating. “ _D-Draco_..” Harry said with a shaky voice that could almost not be heard. “P-Please tell me this is not what.. I-I think it is..” Harry slid his thumb across the tattoo on Draco’s arm, suddenly pushing the blonde away. “You’re a death eater.. T-That’s the dark mark..”

“ _Harry_..” Draco said softly, voice almost breaking. “You’re a bloody liar..” Harry whispered, stepping back, away from Draco. “You fucking liar! Y-You-.. M-My friends-.. _You_ ruined my life.. I hate you. I hate you so much, _Draco Malfoy_.” Harry yelled with tears running down his eyes. He stared into Draco’s eyes before turning around, running away.

____

“You did _so_ well Draco.. So well.. He won’t have a chance now.” Draco closed his eyes as cold fingers ran across his cheek bones, the voice cutting through his ears. He opened his eyes, looking at the pale, shameless face in front of him. “I will always act for the Dark Lord with no questioning.” A horrible laughter could be heard.

“ _ **Crucio!**_ "

A red light hit Draco, making him fly backwards. The blonde’s body moved and twisted in all sorts of wrong directions, the boy screaming in pain. Tears started rolling down his cheeks as his cries got more and more desperate. “Please stop.. I beg you!” Draco yelled as he struggled to breathe between his sobs. The torture finally stopped.

“Leave. I don’t need you anymore. You did your part.” Draco struggled to get up, tears still running down his cheeks. Then he ran. And ran. He didn’t stop running, not before his body collapsed under him. He laid on the muddy ground in front of Hogwarts, his body shaking violently, his clothes soaked from rain water and mud.

He started laughing. Broken laughs. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a picture. It was a picture of Harry. It’d already been a month since he last saw Harry. He closed his eyes, then opened them again to look at the picture.

He started smiling like an idiot. An absolute idiot. Because he was. He was an idiot, he was horrible. He hated himself for his doings. He made Harry cut off his best friends, made him cut off everyone. He made him watch Dumbledore die, and Snape too. He was so fucking stupid.

He loved Harry. Loved him so much. But he didn’t protect him. He slowly let his thumb run over the picture of Harry, just laying on the ground, crying. He was selfish too. He was pathetic. Rude. Afraid. Broken. “You’re an awful human being, Draco Malfoy.” He whispered to himself. “I’m sorry Harry.. I never meant to hurt you.. I will protect you from now on, I promise.” He whispered.

Draco pulled out his wand and made it light up the night sky, watching all the stars above him. The brightest one was right above him. It made Draco feel at peace. He felt at peace for the first time in months. For just that one brief moment.

____

Draco stood outside of Hogwarts, beside all his classmates. All the death eaters were standing in front of him. Harry, now The Boy Who Lived Twice, and The Dark Lord in the middle. Harry had changed so much. His eyes that once shined with life, was now dark and dull. There was no hint of emotion on his face. And beside him stood a girl. A pretty one. With pretty brown eyes and long red hair. Ginny Weasley.

Harry had an arm around her waist, letting her lips meet his own. It broke Draco. He had already moved on. Of course. Why wouldn’t he. Harry was yelling at Ginny to move, and she did. Over to her classmates. Draco froze when he saw Voldemort smiling at him. Draco looked down, tears almost falling before he started walking towards Voldemort.

“Ahh.. Well done Draco, well done.” Voldemort said and pulled him into a cold and awkward hug, Draco was disgusted. All his classmates stared at him. Shocked. But he felt a burning gaze on his neck. Harry was looking too. Harry was distracted. Voldemort saw that, and took the opportunity.

“ ** _Avada Kedavra!_** " Voldemort yelled.

Draco didn’t even think twice, it was as if it was just by instinct. He ran, throwing himself in front of Harry, pushing him. And the killing curse that was meant to hit Harry, hit Draco instead.

The last thing he heard was Harry whispering “I love you” before his body collapsed, lifeless, onto the ground. Everyone gasped, even the death eaters. “My boy!” Narcissa Malfoy screamed, Lucius holding her back.

Harry stared at Draco’s dead face for several moments, then carefully laid his corpse down and stepped forward, determined.

“ _ **Expelliarmus!**_ "

Then, red light hit green. The whole ground went silent. Harry fell to his knees when he saw Voldemort disappearing as the red light finally hit him. He shared a tired smile with everyone before looking down at Malfoy, firmly closing the blonde’s lifeless eyes. Draco had saved him. Draco had offered himself for Harry.

After 18 long months, Voldemort laid defeated by his feet.

____

Sometimes Harry wondered what Voldemort did to Draco, and what he’d made him do. The first time Harry dared to whisper ‘I love you’, it was too late. Harry had found a note in Draco’s pocket, apologizing for everything. Harry was celebrated as a hero; “Harry Potter destroyed Voldemort, The Boy Who Lived saves the world; Potter’s revenge”.

____

Two days after that he would be found cold and lifeless, clutching the ring that Draco always wore, and a letter to his friends. He had done what was expected of him. Now it was his turn to find peace.

Only Harry alone knew the truth. When he killed Voldemort it wasn’t for the good of the wizarding world, nor was it a revenge for what Voldemort had done to all the people who had died fighting the Dark Side. No. It was for Draco.

It was for _love_.


End file.
